


Let Me Protect You

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prepare for the angst, kid oikawa and iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Oikawa gets bullied constantly, but Iwaizumi is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @yaboybokuto (on tumblr) 's art, so go and check it out! (http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/post/115405373453/the-sound-of-a-thirteen-year-old-tooru-falling-in)

"Hey, did you hear about class 2's Oikawa?" A group of kids, all about eleven years old, were in a corner in a playground, whispering.

A head nodded in response, "He's a giant nerd! He talks about space and that stuff, and all he watches are documentaries!"

The first kid who'd talked, who'd started the conversation, snickered, "And he thinks he's all that, too! He flirts with everyone, even guys! Plus, he even plays volleyball to get the girls, it's stupid!"

The conversation went on until a short, tanned kid walked up to the group, "What'd you say about Oikawa?!" he huffed, marching up to the kid who'd started the conversation, "Whatever you aim at him, you aim at me too!"

"Oh, it's the nerd's best friend, huh! Iwa-chan, right?" the leader of the group snickered, waiting for Iwa-chan's response.

"Its Iwaizumi, y'little shit! No one calls me that except Oikawa, and its gonna stay that way!" Iwaizumi grabbed the leader's collar and punched him in the face.

"Now you've done it…" the leader, Daishou, he'd heard a kid say, punched him back.

"Oi, let's beat his ass!" Daishou called, starting a full on brawl between Iwaizumi and his group.

There were about five kids in all, most taller, but less fit, than Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi started with their leader, Daishou, since the leader always led the pack, Oikawa had said once during practice.

He pulled his punch and aimed for Daishou's face, hitting him smack between the eyes. Daishou fell to the ground while two kids surrounded Iwaizumi on both his sides, not letting him move freely.

The one on his right, taller but scrawnier, kicked Iwaizumi on his kneecap, making him recoil and fall to his knees. Iwaizumi low-kicked the kid on his right in response and made him trip, allowing Iwaizumi to get up from the previous blow. He then punched the kid on his left, not registering his face or voice, but punching him on instinct.

Daishou and two others were down, making three in total. There were two left, one who looked much stronger than Iwaizumi and one who looked a lot weaker, and he decided to go for the latter first.

Iwaizumi ran up to him while holding his punch, making sure to hit him smack in his chest when he got close enough. Four down, one to go.

The last kid rushed up to Iwaizumi and kicked him in his stomach, making Iwaizumi collapse to the ground. He continuously punched and kicked Iwaizumi until Daishou got up and made him stop. And then, Iwaizumi was alone. Sprawled out on the ground, bruises everywhere, and breathing rough, he was alone. That's when it hit him.

He'd promised Oikawa he'd go home with him.

Iwaizumi jumped up from his collapsed position, moaning in pain as he did so. He slowly walked to his and Oikawa's meeting place, a cramped back alley, and waved a hello.

Before he could say anything, however, Oikawa was on him in less than a second, "Iwa-chan! I told you before, but you really shouldn't fight…"

It'd been about the third time Iwaizumi had walked to their meeting place with a battered and bruised body, and by now, Oikawa had gotten all he'd needed to take care of him.

Oikawa opened his backpack and plastered on a few band aids and alcohol patches, making sure to leave not a scratch untreated.

"They were saying mean things about you, y'know, I can't just leave after I've heard them…"

"But it doesn't matter what other people sa-"

"It matters to me!" Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa mid-sentence, "I won't sit back while someone talks shit about you! So let me," Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa, "protect you!"

"Wait, why are- I mean, why are you crying?!" Iwaizumi grabbed one of the many stacked tissues in Oikawa's backpack and wiped his tears away, making sure to sooth him.

"Iwa-chan, y'know, y'know how much I love you, right?" Oikawa sobbed, holding one of Iwaizumi's trembling hands with his own.

"I love you so, so much…" he hiccupped, hugging Iwaizumi close.

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
